


When you game with Yoosung

by LinnyvB



Series: Linnyvb Shorts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Humour, LinnyvbShorts, Luciel Choi - Freeform, MM, MysticMessenger, One-Shot, Randomness, Seven, crackfic, very short, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: MC is just casually gaming with Yoosung, but then Seven comes back to claim his girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is even shorter than the last one. Sooo... I added the tag 'LinnyvbShorts'. Apparently these are a thing now xD. I really wanted to write another. Somebody also left a really nice comment on the last one, again thank you for that :D. Have fun reading!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!

Mc's POV

"Kill it! Kill it!" Yoosung screamed, slightly too loud.

"I'm trying damnit!" I screamed back, equally loud.

The words 'You're dead' flashed on the screen in a blood-red colour.

"Aw shit." I said, tossing the controller on the bed and flopping myself on it next.

"Aw. They crowded around you." Yoosung responded, disappointed for me. I turned his way with a small pout. He laughed at the strange sight.

"Wanna try for the 12th time?" He asked.

"You counted my fails?" I said with a fake annoyed face.

After laughing for a bit, he said: "Of course I did, I'm also recording all of this to upload it to YouTube."

"You what."

"Can you see the title? 'Woman fails miserably at LOLOL'." He went on. I gave him a look which Seven has nicknamed 'The death stare'. Coincidentally, just as I thought of seven, the redhead bust in through the door with sheer panic on his face. 

"I heard screaming! Where is she?!" He looked around the room hurriedly. When he'd spotted me he saw me on the bed, in a very defeated position. Yoosung was slightly bent over me, also sitting on the bed. Seven gasped, gave his own version of The death stare at Yoosung and sprinted towards me. He picked me up from the bed and I yelped. Yoosung just gaped at the ridiculous display. Seven turned around, me in his arms and yelled:

"SHE'S MIIIIIINE!! I CLAIMED HER FIRST!!"

And with that, he sprinted out of the room, me in his arms, leaving a very confused Yoosung behind.

**Author's Note:**

> "SHE'S MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEE!!" Could be heard into the distance, as a certain floofy red head carried away the princess.


End file.
